


家庭教师

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi





	家庭教师

哈利离开后，德拉科迅速锁上房门，回到自己的座位上解开裤子，早已硬起的性器迫不及待弹了出来，他闭上眼睛咬紧嘴唇，想象着哈利的模样自慰。

刚才的情景太危险了。每一次哈利毫无意识的亲近都撩拨得德拉科全身燥热，简直像到了发情期的动物。

给他讲题时，两个人的距离愈来愈短，膝盖碰到了膝盖，哈利的呼吸擦到了德拉科的脖颈，后者立马硬了起来，借口不舒服提前结束了这难捱的课程。

哈利每天都是简单的T恤与短裤，乱糟糟的头发与似乎早该退休的眼镜让他看起来像一个不修边幅的家里蹲。德拉科质疑自己品味的同时又不停为他勃起，甚至做梦也梦见他在自己身下喘气。哈利对他有着一种致命般的吸引力。

“Fuck！”德拉科低吼着射了出来，看着手上的白浊骂了一句，“该死的波特……”

 

第二天一如往常，哈利踩着点来到他家，一进房间就来到德拉科面前，双手摸着他的脸，一脸关切地问道：“德拉科，你没事吧？今天好点了吗？”

德拉科愣了愣，随即脸涨得通红，将哈利推开，扭过脑袋不自然地说：“没事。”怎么会没事，他该死的又有反应了。

余光瞄见哈利手无足措的样子，德拉科再次感到心烦意乱，他拍了拍旁边的椅子：“喂，还上不上课了？”

“噢噢。”哈利笑着坐到了德拉科旁边，“我还以为你讨厌我了。”

“没错，我讨厌死你了，波特。”德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“笑得这么丑。”

“是吗？”哈利嘴角又勾起了一点，炙热的目光透过镜片直勾勾射到德拉科脸上，“你不是很喜欢吗？”

德拉科脸色白了几分，差点以为自己的想法被眼前的人发现了，移开视线道：“快点上课。”

哈利翻开德拉科的课本，一本正经开始给德拉科讲解知识点，身体不自觉地向他靠近，房间的温度骤然间极速上升，德拉科努力靠近着桌面以挡住自己下半身的帐篷。

“你硬了。”哈利凑到德拉科耳边低声道，说完还轻笑一声，将温热的气息扑撒到他耳里。

德拉科浑身一僵，他现在可以确认哈利一直都是知道的，一直都在故意撩拨他。他羞得快要喘不过气，抬手想推开哈利，却被他抓住了。

“别动。”哈利吻了吻德拉科的耳后试图让他放松一点，没想到他却更加僵硬了，忽然害怕自己是不是吓到这位小朋友了，往下瞄了瞄，确认帐篷还支着，他从后方摸上德拉科的腰，一路往下游移，“很难受吧？我来帮你。”

“不行！”德拉科热得不像话，他觉得哈利再摸下去他就要射了。

哈利拉开德拉科的裤链，后者的阴茎就跳了出来，他笑着弹了弹龟头，“这么大啊。”

“波特！”这一弹让本来就硬得发涨的阴茎更疼了，德拉科的脸因为哈利的“夸奖”又红了几分，他开始怀疑他是故意来羞辱他的。

“别急。”哈利的手包裹着德拉科的阴茎，开始抚慰这根忍耐许久的大东西，他侧首含住德拉科的耳垂含糊道：“舒服吗？”

何止是舒服，德拉科觉得自己要爽上天了，可是他咬紧了下唇不让自己发出什么羞耻的声音来。明明都是手，可是哈利摸起来却比自己动手要刺激许多。

当哈利的一根手指划过龟头底部的肉沟时，德拉科呻吟了一声射了他一手精液。“这么快？”哈利笑道，“还是处？”

“闭嘴，波特！”德拉科从高潮中回过神来才发现刚才的事情有多荒谬，他父母就在门外随时可能会进来，而他却和他的老师干着这种事情。德拉科扭头去看哈利，发现他正色情地舔着自己手指上的精液，刚射过的分身又一次硬了。

德拉科还没来得及说些什么，哈利就凑前吻住了他的唇，用舌头滋润着他干燥的嘴唇，随后撬开牙关勾起他的舌嬉戏。刚开始德拉科还是被动生涩地回应着哈利，后来渐渐夺走主动权，将哈利吻得身子发软。

“学得很快啊。”哈利舔了舔唇，“接下来你想做什么？告诉我，德拉科，你想对我做什么？”

“我想操你。”德拉科一边吻着哈利的脖子一边说，“我想进入你，想和你做爱，想用精液填满你的肚子。”

“乖孩子。”哈利带着德拉科来到床上，两个人迅速脱掉了遮蔽物。

德拉科低头吮吸着哈利的乳尖，双手揉搓着他的臀肉，小心翼翼将一根手指插入他的后穴。见哈利没有不适的反应，他开始缓缓抽送，增加着他体内的手指。

划到前内腺时，哈利颤抖了一下，难忍的瘙痒开始折磨着他，“可以了，进来吧。”  
“够了吗？我怕伤到你。”  
“没事，我不是第一次。”

这是他的第一次却不是他的。德拉科感到莫名火大，扶着自己的阴茎对着穴口一口气插到了最深处。被紧热的甬道包裹的快感让德拉科忍不住呻吟了一声，大脑一片空白，腰部疯狂运动着寻求更刺激的感觉。

哈利想让德拉科慢一点，可是却被操干得说出的话都变成了甜腻的呻吟。粗大的阴茎在肉穴摩擦着，快感席卷着二人，哈利收缩着后穴吮吸着德拉科的巨物，这位初尝性事的男孩禁不住这样的刺激，一下子射在了里面。

德拉科一时不知道该做出什么反应，哈利看着他这个可爱的样子忍俊不禁，动了动腰道：“没关系的，还做吗？”

“当然。”这两个字仿佛是从德拉科嘴里挤出来般。他抽出自己的阴茎，将哈利翻了个身重新进入。

哈利舒服得哼了声，扭动着屁股配合德拉科的抽送，“再深一点。”

“这样？”德拉科握住哈利的腰窝，将龟头退到穴口，然后用力插到了最深处，双球与臀部撞在一起发出啪一声，逼得哈利尖叫起来：“对，就是那样，用力操我……啊……”

“骚。”德拉科用力拍了拍哈利的屁股，随后大力顶胯，在他体内大开大合肏弄起来。

抽插了一会后，德拉科找到了哈利的爽点，每碰一下都能感受到他的屁股又有淫水流出，于是他对准那出疯狂顶弄，像打桩机一样又快又狠地进攻着。哈利被干得颠颠簸簸，双膝被磨得发疼，高频率的抽插让他将近窒息，连叫都叫不出声。

前方的阴茎跟着他们的动作颤巍巍抖动，德拉科伸出一只手去撸动着哈利被冷落的那处。哈利的穴口不断流出爱液与德拉科之前射进的精液，啪啪的水声渐渐大过肉体碰撞的声音，淫水流得到处都是。

哈利双手支撑不住趴在了床上，体内快速进出的物体似乎要将他捅穿，肚子上隐约能看见一处突起。德拉科忽然加快了手上的速度，哈利身子又软了几分，“慢点……要不行了……啊啊啊德拉科……我要高潮了……”

“你夹得好紧……我也要射了……唔……”德拉科松开哈利的阴茎，钳住他的腰加速操干，不一会两人就在清热的高温下一同攀上顶峰。

剧烈的高潮让哈利倒在床上，后穴痉挛着流出淫液与德拉科的精液。德拉科捕捉到他的唇吻了下去，直到将要窒息才恋恋不舍地分开。

哈利转过身对着德拉科的阴茎，上面还湿漉漉的沾满了自己的液体。他低头将整根含了下去，粗长的性器磨蹭着口腔，哈利卖力地吮吸着，上下动着脑袋，仿佛要奖励它刚刚让自己那么爽。

德拉科掐了掐哈利的臀肉，将他屁股挪到自己面前，双手掰开臀瓣，露出了因为刚才的运动现在还合不拢的后穴，用舌头将穴口的液体舔了个干净，随后伸进里面搅动。

“呜呜，太爽了。”哈利的口腔被磨得发酸，他吐出德拉科的巨物改用手抚慰，“操我，用你的大肉棒操死我……啊……德拉科！”

“自己抱住腿。”德拉科抱着哈利放到床上命令道。

哈利将自己双腿打得开开的，自己抱着大腿根固定住，后穴暴露在德拉科眼里，一吸一合淫荡至极。

“真他妈骚。”德拉科咬牙咒骂了一句，再次狠狠贯穿哈利。后穴被刺激得再次分泌起肠液，德拉科一下比一下用力得操着哈利，哈利的屁股被撞得发麻，令人疯狂的快感却不断堆积着。

他被顶得摇摇晃晃，再也固定不住自己的腿松了开来，双手环上德拉科的脖子与他拥吻，双腿紧紧环着他的腰将体内的阴茎再往深处送。

“爽不爽，波特？我的肉棒干得你舒服吗？”德拉科在他身上留下一个个暧昧的痕迹，轻咬着他的硬起的乳头问。

“太爽了……呜呜……德拉科……”哈利被快感刺激得流下生理性泪水，身体被德拉科霸道地按住动不了，“又要去了！……啊啊啊！”

德拉科听后恶意顶弄着哈利的前内腺，引得他扬起脖子像濒死的天鹅般露出优美的轮廓，剧烈的高潮让他哑声尖叫，后穴痉挛着将德拉科吸得也要高潮。他在边缘时退出哈利身体，射得他浑身都是自己的白浊，一副淫乱不堪的模样。

“老师，以后也要这样和我上课噢。”

End.


End file.
